mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Roll
'''Roll '''is a character from the Mega Man series of games. In it, she is a house cleaning robot created by Dr. Light. Roll was the third in a series of robots created by Dr. Light that includes Proto Man and Mega Man, whom Roll regards as her older brothers. Roll first appeared in the ending of Mega Man, very briefly. She was first named in the ending of Mega Man 3, where her data file was briefly shown. Roll, unlike her brothers, is a non-combat robot. As such, her offensive capabilities aren't very good. She has a Roll Buster similar to Mega Man's, though it isn't as powerful. Gameplay * Roll cannot stomp. Seeing as she can't shoot all her weapons downward like Arthur, enemies below her are a real problem for Roll. Like all non stompers, she can get the Stomp Boots. * Roll has Arthur's movement speed and style, but no double jump. Like other characters with a low run speed, using a Starman speeds her up. * Roll may need a lifejacket to swim. This depends on how she's balancing out towards the end. * Roll can endure up to 3 hits. 2 from powerups and 1 fatal. * Roll has the Arthur style reserve hud. The red box shows her reverse suit and the blue shows her currently equipped robot master weapon. * Roll has a single ammo meter that controls her robot master weapon limit. She recovers her ammo meter through enemy drops or completing a stage. Boss checkpoints don't always refill her ammo. Roll's buster uses no ammo. STANDARD MOVES: * Roll Buster: Roll can shoot watered down Mega Man style shots at anytime. They don't travel though walls and are a bit slower than the Mega Man version. The Roll buster is used with the run button. * The Roll Buster gains the ability to be charged from most suits. The Bass and Hunter suits change her buster altogether. Her buster reverts to normal after losing a suit. * Robot Master Weapons: Normally a fire flower powerup gives Roll the Mega Man helmet powerup. However if she has both a suit on and one in reserve, a random robot master weapon appears instead, similar to Arthur's weapon system. Roll can only carry one at a time. Robot master weapons use Roll's ammo meter, but aren't lost from damage or death. * Robot masters weapons are used with the fire button. * Slide: Roll can preform the Mega Man style slide to fit into low areas. Jump while ducking to slide. * Dash Jump: Jump while in the middle of a slide allows Roll to leap at the Mario Bros. run speed. This is vital for covering the game's larger gaps, much like Arthur's double jump or Wario's shoulder dash. Power-ups * Super Mushroom: Mega Man Helmet. Roll in a blue dress and Mega Man helm. This grants her an extra hit. The icon is a Mega Man helmet. * Fire Flower: Random robot master weapon. Roll's robot master weapons tend to be stronger than Arthur's, but are restricted to an ammo meter. These weapons are what Roll stores in her reserve box. She retains them though damage and death. They use a different button than her Roll Buster. This is represented with a MM1 weapon icon. * Raccoon Leaf: Item 2. Roll achieves Raccoon Leaf style flight surfing on Item 2, a jet board type powerup from MM2. It's slightly faster than the Tanooki Suit. The icon is a red Mega Man helmet. * Tanooki Suit: Tango. An upgrade to Item2, Roll fuses with Tango and flies with a jetpack. In exchange for a statue form, Tango has adapted his buzzsaw attack from Mega Man V, allowing him to attack enemies onscreen by holding up when released a charge shot. This move consumes ammo and Roll can't fly while Tango is attacking. (Rush is a standard helper NPC in several levels, so Roll has been given Tango the cat adapted to Rush's powers as her personal helper.) The icon is a green Mega Man helmet. * Hammer Bros. Suit: Bass Roll (black armor with Bass helm). Roll loses her charged shot, but gains multi-directional aiming. The Bass shots are slightly stronger and larger than Roll Buster shots. The icon is a Bass helmet. * Mega Man Suit: Tron Bonne Suit. Roll's hair and clothes change to Tron Bonne's style. She can also pull up Servbots to toss like veggies by pressing the run button while ducking. Holding down while holding a Servbot has them travel along the ground to harm enemies. The icon is a Servbot head. * Halo Suit: Hunter Roll. Roll wears armor and a helmet like a Halo hunter, though she does not copy a Hunter's bulky size. Her Mega Buster becomes like a Hunter Rod Cannon, allowing massively powerful charged shots, but slow and with a nasty recoil. The icon is a Hunter shield. * Yashichi Power: Currently undecided. Robot Master Weapons Like Arthur, Roll can acquire various Robot Master weapons to use. Roll has the advantage of her weapons being more powerful and available outside of world 3. However, they run on a shared weapon energy meter that drains quickly and must be refilled. * Metal Blade: The classic Mega Man 2 weapon, it can be fired in eight directions. It will be toned down from its original version. * Crash Bomber: Crash Man's weapon from Mega Man 2, this fires an explosive projectile that sticks to walls. It can also break bricks. * Charge Kick: Charge Man's weapon from Mega Man 5 allows Roll to slide into enemies to damage them. * Skull Barrier: Skull Man's weapon from Mega Man 4, this deflects projectiles, but disappears if it touches an enemy. * Item 1: A support item from Mega Man 2, this provides a platform to reach higher areas. * Super Arrow: A weapon from Mega Man 5 that fires an arrow forward. It can stick to walls, serving as a temporary platform. * Fire Storm: Fire Man's weapon from the first Mega Man, this launches a fireball while briefly protecting Roll with a spinning fireball. * Magnet Missile: Magnet Man's weapon from Mega Man 3, this fires a missile that changes directions to enemies above or below it. * Dust Crusher: Dust Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. It fires a dust brick that splits into four diagonal-flying fragments. Has an noticeably low ammo cost. *Shotgun Ice: Chill Penguin's weapon from Mega Man X, this fires an ice bullet that splits in five directions when it hits an object. *Tornado Fang: Tunnel Rhino's weapon from Mega Man X3, Roll fires a drill that bores into an enemy for multiple hits. *Chameleon Sting: Sting Chameleon's weapon from Mega Man X1, this fires three shots, one straight ahead and two at 45-degree angles. *Search Snake: Snake Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. Roll fires snakes along the ground that can climb over obstacles. *Strike Chain: Wire Sponge's weapon from Mega Man X2, this is a close-range attack with a chain. It can retrieve items. Category:Playable_Characters